The Ballet Girl
by spuddwebb
Summary: Michael kicks into gear in his first story.


div class="" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #dae5d6;"  
div class="dev-description dwait_stream" style="clear: left; padding-top: 10px;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="text-ctrl" style="border-top: 1px solid #b2c3af;"  
div class="text block" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 3px; border-top: 1px solid #e9efe8;"strongDance Dayz; Chronicles of MAPC/strongbr /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1: Toilet Paper/spanbr /br / That day of the week finally came that everyone dreaded, Tuesday. The day Michaels life would /Michael was one of those gay kids who did the dance. You know, ballet and all that. When he was younger he didn't know this, but as he got older he realized that boys like him dancing was no good. But he did not care, because the benefits that came with it were irreplaceable. Michael was the only boy at his dance studio (MAPC) besides his best friend he grew up with, Jacob. Him and Jacob got along well and still were, but soon that would change. Other than that everyone there was girls, even all the teachers. Michael and Jacob had a way of many things, such as categorizing the girls from worse to best in the dance studio. They were horn dogs and I mean who could blame them, coming in three times a week and always having the privilege of eye candy if you know what i'm saying ( wink, wink ). But anyways there were two groups of girls that the two boys were interested in. The first group was the older girls consisting of, Ava, Stefy, Val, Evelene, Summer, Debbie, Madeline. The second group was the younger girls, but still close to Michael and Jacobs age (year difference) and their names were Mckayla, Anna, July. br /br / It was just another ordinary day at the dance studio. It was the first class of the day, ballet and Michael and Jacob were screwing around before class. They liked to do this thing called the toilet paper toss where they would toss soggy wet toilet paper at each other that resulted in a satisfying smack with no real harm. But, this time by accident Jacob hit Ava in the ass cheek with one of them she looked back in disgust as she was walking towards the barre giving the duo a certain "stink-eye" type of look with a hint of erotic pleasure and a plee for more. Deep down Ava was a kinky bastard. She spent most her free time masturbating with her fresh out of the box ultra vibrator that she got from Jacob's dad who works at Spencers. By this point the teacher had class under way and Ava had turned around and finally made her way to the barre where her friends were gathered. Michael and Jacob stood at the barre across from them. As class started everything went as usual, but there was a tinge of rigidity in the air. br /br / After class the students all had a one hour break. As expected, Michael and Jacob were planning to go where they routinely went, which was on the second floor of the building that had a small lobby where they mustered during the break. This time however. they were accompanied by Ava who broke off from her group of friends (which was the older girls) because for some reason she was just so intrigued today to hang out with them. The group made it up to the lobby where they sat at one of the tables while they engaged in conversation. But something was a little off. A little odd. Michael recognized that there was some tension between Jacob and Ava at the moment and decided to excuse himself and said he had to use the restroom. He wasn't actually going to though, he was just giving Jacob and Ava some breathing room because he didn't know what was to become between them right then and there. As Michael headed back down to the first floor of the building he was abruptly halted by the younger girls, who were to Michaels surprise strangely ecstatic to see him. They were giggling and sort of whispering to each other until one of them finally spoke up. It was Mckayla. Mckayla was sort of the leader of the group because she had the most outgoing personality of the bunch and was probably the /br /"Hehe - Hey Michael, we have this crazy idea, and well, we wanted to know your input on it," she finished giggling. Michael slightly taken aback gave a little thought then /br /"How crazy are we talking here?" Michael said. The girls giggled some /br /"Weeeelll..."br /-br /Ava and Jacob sat across from one another now that Michael was /br /"So, what was all that about down there in class?" snapped /br /"Woah, no need to get hostile so quickly, I don't even know what you're getting at right now."br /br /"I'm talking about your little tissue shenanigans"br /br /"Ohh," said Jacob now realizing what she was talking about, "That? Well you got in our way, so it's kind of your fault." There was something about Jacob that just aroused Ava. She was getting a little excited just playfully arguing with him. You could say she kind of had the hots for /br /"Um, Ava?" Jacob said waving his hand at her. Ava noticed and snapped out of her trance. She was just losing it right now and her urges got the best of her. She had always felt that there was some tension between her and Jacob and knew he probably had fantasies about her (she was right) but she also knew she did have some sort of feelings for him, as well as lust. Without saying anything Ava slithered out of her seat and beneath the table. Jacob just sat there as he watched her disappear under the /br /"Uh, Ava what are you doing?" said Jacob. But Jacob knew exactly what she was doing, but just believed it was too good to be /br /"I know you've been waiting for this, and I... I just can't help myself" she said quietly as she crawled closer to where Jacob was /br /"Ava you don't have too-" Jacob was cut off just from pure exhilaration and excitement at this point because Ava's head was now hovering over Jacobs crotch area which was protected by his shorts...br /-br /"Why are we here?" questioned Michael to the three girls. They had brought him to third and final floor of the building which was like an attic. They went into one of the rooms up there that had a chair and a /br /"I should explain. Well the girls and I here recently just learned about... well you know, penises and all that," Mckayla giggled "And well we just wanted to try it out- experience it for ourselves."br /br /"So what you're saying is you guys wanted to play with my... my dick?"br /br /"It's not like we want to, its just... for practice." blurted Anna. Anna was the bitch of the /br /"Yeah and we heard you had a pretty big dick," said July, "We decided we wanted to find out for ourselves." July was just one of those girls who just did what everyone else in their friend group was doing, though Michael had never seen this side of her as she was pretty innocent and the youngest out of the group. The three girls walked Michael towards the chair and he sat down in it. Michael thought to himself to just let it happened as he couldn't see himself getting out of this one and knew that the chances of anyone else being in this situation was very low and people would die to be in his position, so he just decided to enjoy /br /"Well?" said Michael sitting /br /"Hehe, be patient, it's not like you have to return the favor." McKayla said as she glanced at both girls before she got down on her knees in front of the chair Michael was /br /She stared at him in his eyes before finally guiding her hands up to his abdominal area and finally pulling his dance tights down. He had a dance belt on under them so there was still one more layer to go. Still looking into Michaels eyes Mckayla slowly lowered her face to the dance belt which covered Michaels growing penis. She could feel the heat radiating under his dance belt as she rubbed her lips around it. She could already tell he was hard so she decided to finally slide off his dance belt. When the dance belt was pulled down far enough Michaels dick flew up like pinoccho's nose. He was as hard as a rock standing at 7.5 inches. Not huge, but definitely not small. All three of the girls eyes expanded to the size of Remy Lacroix's asshole as they saw their very first cock... br /-br /"I didn't know you were that big!" Ava said in shock as Jacob's penis wobbled ready for action until it was as stiff as Johnny Two By Fours /br /"For you of course" Jacob replied. His cock only stood a little over 7 inches, smaller than Michaels, but was girthier than a motherf**er. At this point Ava was already wet. She started to stroke his cock with her right hand while her left was playing with her soaked pussy. Feeling how warm Jacobs penis was only was a compliment to her and got her even hornier and wetter. Finally, building up the courage, Ava put her mouth and lips around the tip of Jacobs cock making him squirm in his seat a little bit. Jacob never has felt a sensation like this. She then started to suck him off while playing with his balls with one hand and fingering herself with the /br /"Ava I don't know how much I can take," Jacob said trying to prolong his cumshot. Ava came up quickly for air and said,br /br /"I want you to cum down my throat Jacob." and proceeded to deepthroat his cock after the fact. That was all it took for Jacob as his balls tightend he released the biggest cum load of his life down Avas throat. She gagged a little bit but managed to swallow it all. Jacob turned retarded for a few minutes and Ava kept his dick inside her mouth until he finally became soft, sucking on it. She finally came up and smiled at /br /"Ava that was amazing," Jacob said, winded from the majestical blowjob Ava had just given him /br /"There's more where that came from," she said still smiling at him under the table. From then on Jacob and Ava felt more closer to each other. They had finally broken the barrier of tension between them and knew this was the start of something special...br /-br /Mckayla was going to town on Michaels big dick. She was like a pornstar deepthroating the fucker and shit, while the other two watched. Soon Anna and July had joined in and all three were giving Michael a pleasure that no blowjob would ever match. Mckayla had his whole dick stuffed in her throat while Anna and July had each on of Michaels balls jiggling in their mouths. All this was too much for Michael and like that he released a monstrous load of cum into Mckaylas throat. She started choking on how much cum there was and the density and had to come up to breathe. When she did Michael still wasn't finished cumming leaving Anna and July trying to get a taste of cum for them selves licking the head of his penis and shaft where the cum was running down like syrup on your still warm waffles out of the toaster. This was not the only encounter like this Michael would have with these three, as they were planning to milk that cock of his as much as they could./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-page-below-tabs" style="margin: 20px 0px 0px -2px; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #dae5d6;"a id="comments"/a  
div id="gmi-CCommentMaster" class="talk-tower tower-commentcontrol" style="clear: right;" data-gmiclass="CCommentMaster"form id="comments-thread-settings" action=" update" method="post"  
div class="pp" style="padding: 8px;"select id="commentslimit" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" name="commentslimit"  
option value="10"10/option  
option selected="selected" value="25"25/option  
option value="50"50/option  
option value="100"100/option  
/select select id="commentsview" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" name="commentsview"  
option selected="selected" value="1"Nested/option  
option value="2"Threaded/option  
option value="3"Flat/option  
/select select style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" name="commentsorder"  
option value="1"Oldest First/option  
option selected="selected" value="2"Newest First/option  
/select/div  
/form/div  
/div 


End file.
